<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But What If by Bignonbinarygay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288464">But What If</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bignonbinarygay/pseuds/Bignonbinarygay'>Bignonbinarygay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut, Theyre both trans ok, Wholesome, i was just like but what if they were happily married...AND trans..., listen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bignonbinarygay/pseuds/Bignonbinarygay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe and Tryndamere have sex,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe/Tryndamere (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But What If</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok this is my first time writing smut please be kind to me... 18+ older please there is BONING BRO BE CAREFUL DUDE...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another exhausting meeting finished. Ashe and Tryndamere retired to their private quarters. Tryndamere seemed especially bothered, which wasn’t really unusual. He slammed the door after Ashe, groaning as he collapsed onto their massive bed.</p><p>“I know.” she said empathetically. “I wish we could just say what we meant in these clan meetings. It’s tiring; tip toeing layers of eggshells when you want to just say ‘Fight with us or die without our help.’ But alas. Politics.” she let out the heavy sigh she seemed to be holding in. Tryndamere let out a sympathetic growl, leaping up from the bed to strike at a dummy still somehow standing. He continued to spar with the wooden doll, shouts only getting louder.</p><p>“I can’t BELIEVE they had the nerve to fucking end with ‘We’ll think about it,’. WHAT’S THERE TO THINK ABOUT?!” he all but screamed, tossing what was now rubble aside. “Battle is only a month away, there’s not fucking TIME to THINK. JUST ANSWER! YES OR NO YOU CUCKS!” he was red at this point, eyes even glowing a bit. Ashe hummed in agreement, smiling a tad at his outburst. He always said what she was thinking. She loved that about him. Ashe walked and collapsed onto the bed.</p><p>“Guess all we have to do now is wait.” She sighed, both endlessly patient and annoyed. Trynd let out another small groan before joining his wife in bed. He reached across and grabbed her smaller hand, rubbing his thumb on her knuckles as a small show of affection. She gave a tiny, radiant smile and kissed his fist.</p><p>“Trynd?” she asked sweetly, smiling into his knuckles. He grunted in acknowledgement. “No swords in bed, please.” There was a clatter as he wordlessly dropped his massive weapon. Ashe smiled again. </p><p>Tryndamere scooped Ashe into his arms, burying his face into the crook of her neck. Ashe felt her heart soar. Tryndamere was a looming, terrifying man, but to her? He was a sweet, needy, insecure angel. She loved this about him. He only showed her this side of him. The vulnerability.</p><p>He was intimidating at first. A huge, burly, angry man. His brutal reputation preceded him. Ashe knew better now though. They had a bit more in common than most people would think. She even understood his insecurity now. </p><p>She smiled before gently biting his thick neck. He let out a surprised grunt before leaning into the contact. She grinned impishly before sucking at the skin beneath his clavicle.She could feel his heartbeat quicken beneath her lips. She loved this; getting under the skin of such a strong man. She cupped his muscular chest, tweaking his nipple a bit. She looked up at his face. He was beet red and trying to hide his reaction in their pillows. She chuckled evilly before cupping his groin. He let out a vocal response before squirming beneath her.</p><p>“Is this okay?” she purred, respectfully putting her hand back at his hip. He grinded up against her.</p><p>“Yeah.” it sounded hard for him to say that, like he was breathless already. She grinned before kissing him deeply, cusping his cock yet again. He let out a raspy moan at this, grinding against her hand. He grasped her hips, big hands circling her entire waist. He reached, feeling she was half hard. She moaned too, bucking into his touch. </p><p>Ashe wiggled his pants down, slipping two fingers inside him. He was already wet, bearing down on the obtrusion. His abs were tense and he let out a gutteral sound.</p><p>"G-get on with it," he panted, eyebrows furrowed impatiently. He grinded down, pussy clenched around her fingers. She chuckled.</p><p>"Patience, sweetie. You're still wearing a shirt." She grinned before removing his pants entirely. She put his thighs around her head before taking his cock into her mouth. Tryndamere let out a loud moan at this, watching her through hooded eyes. His face was completely red and he bit his lower lip in an attempt to keep his voice down. Ashe sucked and tongued his clit, teasing her tongue inside him. The sensation made him shut his eyes, afraid he might cum just at that alone. She moved back to sucking his clit, pumping two fingers inside him slowly.  Tryndamere could feel himself nearing the edge.</p><p>"Fuck, babe, I'm close," he rasped, gently entangingly his fingers in her hair. His eyes glowed faintly, his breathing heavy. She hummed, finger fucking him faster, trying to find that spot inside him she knew drove him wild. Ashe could feel his clit twitching against her tongue. She licked it up and down then circled around it. Judging from his wails, she was doing something right. Suddenly, his thick, hairy thighs tightened around her head and Tryndamere came with a yell, clit spasming against her tongue. She sucked him dry, licking him clean as he came down from his high.</p><p>"F-fuck." He exhaled. "You're so good at that..." he lied there, boneless, as Ashe got up. </p><p>"Can I fuck you, handsome?" She asked, unbuttoning his shirt. He nodded, still panting from the exertion. She took in the sight as she undressed. Her muscular, hairy husband totally at her mercy. His thick thighs and ripped torso. She caressed his calf, slipping her pants off. She jacked herself off a bit, feeling herself reach full hardness. She grabbed Trynd's thighs, lining herself up. He wrapped his knees around her waist, bringing them close. Ashe adjusted to this, aiming her cock up to his hole. She pressed the tip slowly at his entrance, then slowly pressed in. Tryndamere moaned at this, grinding his hips to get her fully in. </p><p>Ashe wasn't huge, but she was thick. She slowly thrusted in til she was at the hilt. Trynd was trembling, every breath brought another flustered groan.</p><p>"Can I move?" Ashe asked gently, grabbing his flexing hips. He nodded eagerly, trying desperately to fuck himself on her cock. Ashe chuckled.</p><p>"Cute~. You always want my cock. Good boy." She did an experimental thrust, making the strong man shiver. Ashe could feel the end coming already; her husband was gripping her so tight and hot. He was completely soaked from cumming already. She moaned then thrusted again, harder this time. </p><p>Ashe began fucking him in earnest, Trynd's manly grunts getting louder everytime she hit a spot inside him. </p><p>"Shit, you're so wet, fuck babe." She gasped, bucking into him harder. Ashe almost exclusively saved her swearing for their love making. Trynd whimpered, wrapping his legs around her to get her in deeper. </p><p>"Fuck, right there." He let out, desperately clinging to his wife, needily trying to get every hard inch of her. "Please, please, please right there. Fuuck." She could feel his heartbeat speeding erratically. Ashe pressed her thumb to his clit and jacked him off in swift circles. Trynd outright cauterwauled at that, letting out a high pitched gasp. Ashe picked up speed, holding him down with one hand and jacking him off with the other.</p><p>Trynd shed a single tear, trying to hold in his many noises but failing miserably. Ashe's face was red, some sweat on her brow as she gave Trynd everything she could. She knew she wouldn't make it much longer. His legs were wrapped tight around her and god was it heavenly. Her cock twitched at the sight of her husband's expression. His mouth was hung open and his eyes staring up at her, pleading. She couldn't believe how amazing he felt, his pussy a vicegrip around her.</p><p>"Babe I'm getting close." She managed, leaning down to open mouth kiss him. She breathed in his many exclamations, drilling him harder and faster as she got closer to her own end.</p><p>Trynd came first, clenching tight on Ashe's cock, making her hiss in delight. The burly man cried out, cumming violently. Ashe couldn't hold it in any longer, spilling her seed deep inside Tryndamere with a high pitched moan. She collapsed on top of him, panting raggedly. They lied there for a moment, both too blissed out to move a muscle. </p><p>Tryndamere snaked his arms around her, clinging to her closely. He kissed her neck and shoulders, sprinkling affection at any skin nearby. Ashe returned the embrace, nuzzling him too. One of his hands sneakily squeezed her ass. </p><p>"Was that good, handsome?" She whispered. He nodded, still groping her. Ashe chuckled then kissed him deeply. "That's what I like to hear."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please im sorry if this is cheesy or bad,,, thank u for reading have a good day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>